Information technology (IT) networks may include network elements such as routers, switches and multi-layer switches. Various functionalities may be implemented by a network element. A network element may experience abnormalities that, during regular operation of the network element may go undetected, but that may eventually cause an error in a functionality of the network element. Accordingly, these abnormalities pose failure risks.